Iseng Versus Kingdom Hearts
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Suatu ke-isengan kembali melanda para mahluk di dunia KH! ... Chap 2, Highschool Edition. Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini? Silahkan dibaca! :D
1. Chapter 1: Normal Edition

_**Iseng Versus Kingdom Hearts**_

**Warning**: Mengandung semacam Typo dan juga beberapa gombalan aneh nan garing yang siap disantap. Remake telah diperjelas di tabloid mingguan, Twilight Girls. Selain daripada itu juga, permasalahan baru tentang dubbing suara karakter sudah diumumkan di majalah bisnis, Xemnas Time. Sedikit himbauan untuk yang membaca, apabila merasa pusing segera obati dengan Sora Kayu Putih.

**Note: **Silahkan dibaca di akhir cerita

**Disclaimer:** KH bukan punya saya, kalian tahu punya siapa buahahahaha

* * *

**(Prolog) Roxas Versus Author**

Roxas: Om Lunar, saya ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu.

Author: Hah? Mau nanya apa?

Roxas: Jadi kenapa di chapter terakhir aku dan Namine menghilang?

Author: Saya nggak tahu...

Roxas: Masa' bisa nggak tahu?

Author: Lah, bukannya kalian lagi asik-asiknya main dibelakang pohon?

Roxas: ...

* * *

**(Prolog) Namine Versus Author**

Namine: Om Lunar aku ingin bertanya.

Author: Nanya apa?

Namine: Chapter 3 itu –

Author: Tanya Roxas sana!

Namine: Hee!? *Dilempar keluar

* * *

**Sora dan Kairi Versus 1**

Sora: Hey, Kairi lama tak jumpa.

Kairi: Sora, tadi aku dikasih sedikit rekomendasi tentang anime yang bagus oleh Riku.

Sora: Hmm? Judulnya apa? Ntar biar aku download buahahahaha!

Kairi: Boku no Pico.

Sora: Sip.

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine versus 1**

Namine: Pagi Roxas~

Roxas: Pagi... ada apa?

Namine: Aku penasaran... kenapa rambutmu bisa selalu tegak dan keras gitu?

Roxas: Ini? *Nunjuk rambutnya

Namine: Iya, padahal abis tidur, biasanya rambut bakal acak-acakkan.

Roxas: Oh... aku make aibon. Biar jreng gitu kerasnya! *Kenyataan

Namine: Hehe... garing beb...

Roxas: Bah!

* * *

**Riku Versus 1**

Riku: *Tegak di atas tower. Merasa paling cool. Jadi ga perlu ngomong sama siapa-siapa.

* * *

**Xion dan Roxas Versus 1**

Xion: Capek!

Roxas: Hoaam, ngantuk...!

Xion: Bobo' yuk?

Roxas: Nggak.

Xion: Kenapa?

Roxas: Ikan belum bobo'

Xion: Kebanyakan nonton iklan ya?

* * *

**Kairi dan Aqua Versus 1**

Kairi: ...

Aqua: ...

Kairi: Aqua...

Aqua: Hmm?

Kairi: Aqua...

Aqua: Apa?

Kairi: Aqua...

Aqua: Apa? Kenapa Kairi?

Kairi: ... Aqua... pedas... cepat...

Aqua: ... ini *Aqua ngasih Aqua biar Kairi bisa minum Aqua. Yo Dawg~

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Versus 2**

Roxas: Hmm... sudah berapa kali dibersihin nih?

Namine: Seminggu dua kali... kenapa?

Roxas: Lembab aja gitu... tapi tetep harum, hehe.

Namine: Hehe, bisa aja... cepet gosokin. Udah ga tahan nih!

Roxas: Ya sabar, bentar lagi juga kelar... tahan ya...

Namine: Iya...

Roxas: ...

Namine: Roxas... aku sudah tak tahan lagi...

Roxas: Tuh udahan...

Namine: Ahahaha... makasih Roxas, WC-nya sudah bersih lagi~

* * *

**Sora dan Kairi Versus 2**

Kairi: Gimana animenya?

Sora: ... Sangat laki... sekarang aku lebih suka fanfiction dengan adegan yaoi...

* * *

**Xehanort dan Vanitas Versus 1**

Vanitas: Aku... tidak mengerti...

Xehanort: Hei, baca apa kau?

Vanitas: Buku Biologi... tapi masih ada yg membuatku bingung...

Xehanort: Apa yang membuatmu bingung? Begini juga aku adalah ahli biologi!

Vanitas: Katanya rambut itu tumbuh di kepala bagian atas untuk dominannya... tapi... kayaknya aku kenal satu orang yang rambutnya cuma tumbuh di dagu...

Xehanort: EHEM!

Vanitas: Hii... botak atut~

* * *

**Riku dan Xion reuni Versus 1**

Riku: ... Jadi kau datang lagi...

Xion: ... Kudengar kau menjadi detektif ya?

Riku: Ya, itu benar...

Xion: Lantas apa yang kau kejar?

Riku: Spiderman...

Xion: Memangnya kenapa dengan Spiderman?

Riku: Dia menjatuhkan sebuah hati...

Xion:Lalu mau kau apakan hati itu?

Riku: Mau kukembalikan... dan ini... hatimu, Spiderman...

Xion: Ehehe... aku pulang...

* * *

**Xehanort dan Sora Versus 1**

Xehanort: Buahahaha, jadi ganteng lagi!

Sora: Sial...

Xehanort: Buahahaha, kau pasti ingin mengatakan, "Aku takkan sanggup melawanmu!"

Sora: ... Bukan...

Xehanort: Jadi mau ngomong apa?

Sora: Aku akan menciummu!

Xehanort: OMAI... NOOOOO! *Klepek-klepek... loh!?

* * *

**Cloud dan Kairi Versus 1**

Cloud: Hei, Kairi...

Kairi: Halo Cloud... tambah ganteng aja hee~

Cloud: Hoho... mana Sora? Aku mau ngambil Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete yang dipinjemnya semalem.

Kairi: Wogh... pantesan...

Cloud: Pantesan kenapa?

Kairi: Si Sora tadi pagi bilang... "Puas dah nonton itu film CG!"

Cloud: Sudah kubilang, kan!? Itu film memang bagus!

Kairi: Abis itu dia bilang juga... "Karakter utamanya ganteng banget, pingin deh dibonceng sama dia!"

Cloud: ... Oi, jangan bilang kalo tadi aku datang dimari! *Ngebut ninggalin kairi

* * *

**Leon si Supporter Bola Versus Spesial**

Moderator: GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Leon: Whatever... *Sambil nyengir ga jelas

* * *

**Yuffie dan Cid Versus 1**

Yuffie: Kemana Leon?

Cid: Nonton bola...

Yuffie: Kupikir dia nggak suka bola?

Cid: Kau mungkin tak memperhatikannya... tapi ketika kata goal dari tim yang ia dukung terdengar, sudut dari ujung bibir kanannya akan naik 5 derajat.

Yuffie: Hah!?

* * *

**Sora dan Roxas Versus 1**

Sora: Ini yang terakhir!

Roxas: ...!?

Sora: FIRAGA!

Roxas: THUNDAGA!

Sora: Apa itu sudah cukup!?

Roxas: Kayaknya sudah, kita tinggal duduk nungguin sampahnya abis kebakar..

* * *

**Terra Lama Munculnya Versus Spesial**

*Sengaja kosong, karena memang Terra lama munculnya wakakakakakakak!

* * *

**Aqua dan Ventus Versus 1**

Aqua: Barusan aku denger lagunya the Great Hercules yang judulnya Astutee!

Ventus: Asik tuh lagu, sayang waktu itu aku nggak goyang... jadi barbelnya juga ikut melayang~

Aqua: Ahihihihihi *Aqua ngikik ga karuan sambil megangin sarung

* * *

**Roxas, Axel, Demyx, dan Xigbar Versus 1**

Roxas: Dingin beuh... hujannya ga berhenti dari tadi.

Axel: Untung aku bisa buat api unggun wakakakak!

Xigbar: Ohoho... ngomong-ngomong kemana si Demyx?

Roxas: Dia bilang sih lagi manggil hujan...

Xigbar dan Axel: *Are you kidding me?

* * *

**Riku dan Xion Versus 2**

Riku: ...

Xion: Bunga itu mulai tumbuh...

Riku: Eh?

Xion: ... Lalu mekar... setelah mengingat masa lalunya...

Riku: Itu...

Xion: Riku...

Riku: Kenapa... kau...

Xion: Aku tahu ini... sedikit memalukan...

Riku: ... CUKUP! ... Puisi itu sudah cukup indah... tapi tentang masa lalu... nggak usah make kostum spiderman juga kali...

* * *

**Ventus, Namine, dan Lagi-lagi Roxas Versus Spesial**

Namine: Beb, nanti malem kita pergi kemana?

Ventus: Pulang dong...

Namine: Hehe... nanti mau dimasakin apa?

Ventus: Burger boleh...

Namine: Kayak biasa?

Ventus: Iya namanya juga burger, ya yang kayak biasa beb~

Namine: ... Kamu bukan Roxas!

Ventus: Hee!? Aku Roxas!

Namine: Kalo ditanya begitu biasanya dia jawab, "Iya! Pake daging rendang sama sayur kangkung!"

Roxas: Pfft... Cinta Indonesia bro, wakakakakakak *Ngegendong Namine dengan ganasnya, har-har!

Ventus: Asyeeem *Ditinggal sendirian

* * *

**Marluxia dan Larxene Versus 1**

Marluxia: Ayo dibuka!

Larxene: Jangan!

Marluxia: Buka! Cepetan!

Larxene: Nggak mau!

Marluxia: Sudah sini aku yang buka!

Larxene: Jangan! Tolong jangan dibuka!

Marluxia: Memangnya kenapa sih!?

Larxene: Jangan dibuka... tudung sajinya... puasa...

Marluxia: Ane Khilaf~

* * *

**Sora dan Kairi Versus 3**

Sora: Hai...

Kairi: Hai...

Sora: Ini belimbing untukmu...

Kairi: Namanya Paopu... kamu nggak baca wiki Kingdom Hearts, ya?

Sora: Ebuseh dah!

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Versus 3**

Roxas: Lekuknya bagus wih!

Namine: Makasih~

Roxas: Ini gimana nih ngerawatnya, agar bisa awet begini?

Namine: Biasa aja sih...

Roxas: Tapi tetap aja... mulus!

Namine: Hehe... Mainkan sesuka hatimu, Roxas~

Roxas: Bener nih!?

Namine: Iya, hehe...

Roxas: Sip... baru kali ini maenin GITARnya Namine wakwkakaakakakakak!

* * *

**Cloud dan Sephiroth Versus Spesial**

Sephiroth: Cloud aku butuh bantuanmu!

Cloud: si Sephia muncul, halo kekasih gelapku~

Sephiroth: Mau homoku keluar abis itu nyerang dirimu? Ga mau, kan?

Cloud: Ogah, jadi kenapa?

Sephiroth: Pinjam Fenrir

Cloud: Buat apa?

Sephiroth: Mau dipake buat KAMPANYE PEMILIHAN KETUA RT coy! *Ngeluarin papan kampanye

* * *

**Riku oh Riku Versus Spesial**

Alarm: SAHUR! SAHUR! SAHUR!

Riku: *Joget suling sakti

* * *

**Xehanort dan Xemnas Versus Spesial**

Xehanort: X!

Xemnas: X!

Xehanort dan Xemnas: DOUBLE X!

Xemnas: Ditambah Xempak bisa jadi Triple X, om!

Xehanort: Naisu Aidia!

Dan dimulai perjalanan mencari Xempak agar triple X dapat tercapai disertai dengan terkumpulnya 108 Star of Destiny (eh!?)

* * *

_**Author note:**_

Sekali lagi, ending yang aneh untuk sesuatu segaring ini. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja, pikiran om lunar yang komedinya sudah mulai pudar ini berusaha untuk bangkit agar dapat tertawa kembali. Hadeeeh... maaf kalau saja tidak lucu atau merasa terhibur, hatiku dilanda virus romance. Begitu banyak pikiran untuk meneruskan naskah novel yang akan diajukan pada lomba mendatang.

Jiah, malah curhat *Dibonceng Cloud naik Fenrir... hore!

_**Special Note:**_

Oh ya, juga terima kasih kepada **MidnightSolitaire **yang telah senantiasa menyebarkan aliran **Iseng** Gahahahahaha, Arigatou Gozaimasu~ *Nunduk sedalam-dalamnya

Nee...Sekian dari saya~  
Feel enjoy to read, karena membaca adalah satu-satunya hal yang manusia akan lakukan untuk meletakkan tempatnya di dunia ini.

* * *

**_Roxas:_** Jangan lupa! jangan daging ham atau selada, tapi pakai Rendang dan Kangkung! *SLAP!


	2. Chapter 2: Higschool Edition

_**Iseng Highschool Edition**_

Warning: Mengandung semacam Typo dan juga beberapa gombalan aneh nan garing yang siap disantap. Remake telah diperjelas di tabloid mingguan, Twilight Girls. Selain daripada itu juga, permasalahan baru tentang dubbing suara karakter sudah diumumkan di majalah bisnis, Xemnas Time. Disponsori oleh Xaldin Wind Company dan Rumah Makan Ayam Bakar Sephiroth "Dijamin wenak tenan!"

* * *

**Special Note**: Kali ini semuanya _special_, untuk keterangan lebih lanjut baca **Note**.

**Note: **Silahkan dibaca di akhir cerita

Disclaimer: KH bukan punya saya, kalian tahu punya siapa buahahahaha

* * *

**Sora, Kairi, dan Riku Highschool Special**

Sora: Ayo makan!

Riku: Yo. *Sluurp

Kairi: Makan apa?

Sora: Ayo—

Riku: Aduh...

Kairi: Aku ingin makan... —

Riku: Ingusku

SoKaRi: ...

*Akhirnya mereka tak jadi makan karena terlalu jijik dan malu

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Higschool Special**

Roxas: Aku suka padamu.

Namine: Oh ya ampun, jadi aku harus jawab apa?

Roxas: ...

* * *

**Sora dan Kairi Highschool Special**

Sora: Aku suka padamu.

Kairi: Hehehehe, apa kau tak tahu kalau diriku adalah seorang lelaki?

Sora: APA!? *Syok

—Dan Sora tak pernah lagi kelihatan berjalan dengan Kairi.

* * *

**Axel, Saix, dan Riku LIVE ACTION Highschool Special**

Pagi hari adalah kunci utama dari kesuksesan seorang siswa. Pagi hari juga adalah harapan baru bagi setiap orang. Pagi hari juga adalah saat yang sial untuk setiap murid di SMA TWILIGHT.

"Razia Rambut, hukuman atas Axel, Saix, dan Riku. Masing-masing rambutnya akan dijadikan pakan Heartless yang berkeliaran di luar dinding. Sekian."

Riku: Aku... ganteng... (Sob)... (Sob)...

Axel: Lea... aku mencintaimu... aku ingin kembali kepadamu, Lea... oh, sial...

Saix: Mestinya kemaren jangan rebounding...

* * *

**Neku dan Shiki Highschool Special**

Neku: ...

Shiki: ...

Neku: ...

Shiki: Neku, kenapa daritadi ngeliatin aku terus?

Neku: ... Ada upil nyangkut di bulu hidungmu. *PLAKK, ditampar Shiki.

* * *

**One Winged Physic Teacher Highschool Special**

Alkisah di ruangan XI IPA 3 SMA Twilight. Duduk seorang lelaki paruh baya yang selalu jomblo, menatap setiap inci sudut kelas dengan intens-nya.

"Roxas, kerjakan nomor 13!"

"Ya!"

Roxas yang dipanggil pertama kali olehnya. "Soalnya kuubah menjadi, cari banyak gaya sentrifugal yang terjadi pada gerakan hidup seorang jomblo. Angka yang diketahui sudah ada disana, silahkan dijawab.

Roxas tak bisa menjawab.

"Sora, kerjakan nomor 1!"

"Siap!"

Sora yang berikutnya dipanggil. "Baiklah,seperti biasa akan kuubah."

Keringat dingin meluncur di sepanjang garis wajah Sora. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang gugup. Gelagap tak terduga bisa saja keluar darinya sewaktu-waktu.

"Apa judul buku yang kami sita darimu tiga hari yang lalu?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang guru, Sora tersenyum. "Playboy edisi versus spesial, dimana Aqua menjadi model sampul dengan bahasan club malam favorit yang disarankan!"

Semuanya terdiam. Sora masih tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya. Kairi yang terkejut segera membuka hapenya.

_Triiing_

"_Untuk Sora tersayang, kita putus. Mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal dan bersenang-senang di rumah Riku."_

Putus.

"Sora, pak Bambang sudah menunggumu di ruang BK."

"Siapa pak Bambang ini? Aku belum pernah dengar? (Sob)"

"Xigbar, namanya kan Xigbar Bambang Gumilang."

—Dan itulah cerita singkat dari guru fisika bersayap tunggal yang bernama Sephiroth. Sejuta rumus adalah hal kecil baginya dan pernikahan adalah mimpinya, walau itu belum juga terjadi.

* * *

**Ventus dan XII IPA 1 Highschool Special**

Tatkala di suatu sudut tergelap sekolah, merokoklah seorang preman ulung yang sangat hebat. Ketika tawuran, ia hanya membawa satu ember dan menang. Namanya Ventus dan sekarang dia sedang memandangi foto seorang gadis yang juga merupakan adik kelasnya.

"Ah, kak Ven ternyata ada disini..."

Namine tiba-tiba datang membawa sebuah rantang kecil ditangannya.

"Hmm, Roxas tidak bersamamu hari ini?"

"Dia disuruh menghadap ke ruangan pak Bambang."

"Siapa pak Bambang ini?"

"Dia itu pak Xigbar, hehe."

Namine perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Ventus. Ia duduk disampingnya lalu membuka rantang itu dengan cepat.

"Kakak tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan."

"Nee... kak Ven aku melihat ada yang aneh didalam mulutmu, coba dibuka."

"Seperti ini... —!?" Ventus menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sesuap nasi masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Dihadapannya sekarang, Namine yang tengah menyuapnya itu tersenyum kecil. Pipinya merona merah. Ventus mendadak deg-deg-an pada batas Limit Breaknya.

"A-ah... ehh... terima kasih..."

"Heee... tidak apa, lagipula aku dengar kakak jarang pulang ke rumah untuk makan. Roxas sampai nangis waktu cerita denganku."

"Oh, bocah itu masih saja menangis ketika curhat. Nghh... baiklah, kurasa waktuku disini sudah cukup. Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Ok kak."

Berpamitan dengan Namine, Ventus tersenyum damai. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan tekanan darahnya menjadi sangat tinggi.

Sementara itu...

"VENTUS SIALAN!"

"KEJAR DIA! DIA DISUAP OLEH ADIK KELASNYA YANG IMUT ITU!"

"YO! KITA TIDAK TERIMA!"

"TERRA SIAPKAN GAWANG DI LAPANGAN, KITA PASTIKAN DIA MENJADI KIPER DENGAN TANGAN YANG TERIKAT!"

"SIAP!"

Semua pemuda kelas XII IPA 1 selalu dan akan terus menaruh kebencian di setiap aksi mereka kepada Ventus sejak saat itu.

* * *

**Xion dan Riku Interview Obat Gila Highschool Edition**

Riku: Kembali dengan kami di stasiun sekolah TW FM, sekarang sedang memasuki sesi tanya jawab. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah melihat model rambut satu centimeter-ku? Kalau belum, kalian bisa melihatnya di papan pengumuman aula. *BZZZZTTT

Xion: Hei Riku, kemarin ada yang bertanya kepadaku tentang obat untuk menjadi gila. Apa kau bisa menjawabnya?

Riku: Aku kurang yakin dengan itu. Tapi sedikit saja tips dariku, jika kalian ingin gila, keluarkan semua unek-unek kalian, fokus masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar, terus... terus... dan... HOAAAAAM... ter—us... zzzzzzzzz

Xion: Baiklah selagi menunggu Riku bangun, disini sudah ada narasumber kita yang merupakan seorang siswi kelas XI IPA 1. Kepada narasumber kami persilahkan.

Kairi: Selamat siang semua.

Xion: Nah, sebagai salah seorang yang ditunjuk sebagai "jenius" di sekolah ini, apa sih yang kamu rasain?

Kairi: Mm, sebenarnya biasa saja. Toh aku nggak terlalu memikirkan gelar semacam itu.

Xion: Ahaha, begitu rupanya. Nah, kebetulan juga nih, kamu bisa kasih tahu kita rahasia dari obat gila?

Kairi: Obat gila ya... aku pernah melihatnya satu di rumah Riku. Umm, kalau nggak salah sih bentuknya kayak pil warna hijau gitu, dikemas dalam sebuah tabung yang bisa nyimpan 20 pil didalamnya. Waktu itu nggak sengaja ketemu diatas ranjang Riku pas mau tidur.

*AURA PANAS SEMUA LELAKI DI SMA TWILIGHT MEMASUKI AlAM MIMPI RIKU

Xion: Ohh... ehehe... ternyata... Ba-baiklah... ehehe, nah, sekian interview kita pada siang ini. Selanjutnya... —

*Eng ing Eng

"KEPADA SISWA BERNAMA SORA, PAK BAMBANG MENUNGGUMU DI RUANGANNYA. TERIMA KASIH."

*Eng ing Eng

"KEPADA SISWA BERNAMA RIKU, FOTO ANDA SUDAH KAMI UPLOAD DI INTERNET. TERIMA KASIH."

Riku: Uhmmm... nghh... wah, mimpi apa tadi... tunggu dulu...—HAH!? APA DIA BILANG!?

Xion: Kau akan menjadi Net Idol, Riku. Fufufufu. Di pairing sama Sora lagi jilat-jilatan, peluk-pelukkan... KYAAAAAAAA~~

Riku: Grrr... kalau begitu mari kita tutup seluruh sesi radio pada siang hari ini. Semoga hidup kalian aman dan sejahtera. Terima kasih karena telah mendengarkan.

Xion: Sampai jumpa esok harinya~

* * *

Author note:

Seri kedua dari Iseng Versus. Cerita pendek-pendek dari sekelompok chara yang menjadi warga sekolah menengah atas. Mau dilanjutin ke kisah 2 sih, tapi diliat dulu. Soalnya masih banyak chara yang belum masuk gitu. Uhh... tapi rasanya garing amat, mana dikit pula ceritanya -_-

* * *

Special Note:

Oh ya, saya ucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya buat yang sudah review.

Nee...Sekian dari saya~  
Feel enjoy to read, karena membaca adalah satu-satunya hal yang manusia akan lakukan untuk meletakkan tempatnya di dunia ini.

* * *

**Testimoni dari para tokoh**:

**Roxas (Pangeran mode on):** Munculnya cuma sedikit, mana kakak lagi dideketin sama Namine pula. Aduh... dan hai MidnightSolitaire, 3R sedang diproduksi massal. Kabarnya sih pabrik yang memproduksi dilahap si jago merah, makanya updatenya bakal lama gitu.

**Vanitas (Jas, kemeja hitam, dan celana dasar mode on):** Hai, Synstropezia, mau yang manis atau ganteng? *Plakk* Maaf, Ini dia, atas perintah Author saya bawakan kepadamu ISENG yang lainnya. Ohh, aku harus pergi dulu. Ada syuting iklan lagi. Bye bye~

**Namine (Gaun pengantin mode on): **Ahaha, untuk **Vania Vanilla**, sebenarnya sih saya sudah berlatih mencium aroma parfum mereka, jadi sampai sekarang bisa bedain yang mana Roxas dan mana Ventus. Kalau Ventus senangnya make parfum baygon (Ngusir nyamuk, soalnya hobi ke tempat yang gelap), nah kalo si Roxas itu hobi banget make parfum yang harumnya kayak **Vanilla** ^^

**Riku (Satpam mode on): Shiroi Karen**, apakah anda mempunyai fanart-fanart tentang saya? Maksud saya tentang yang begitu dan ... — Ah, lupakan. *Terpuruk karena beredarnya foto-foto aneh tentang dirinya.

**Pak Bambang (Guru BP mode on): **Maaf saudara **ugya-kun gaje,** kami tidak bisa memberimu jawaban tentang obat gila itu. Soalnya segala hal mengenai obat tersebut adalah top secret yang kami simpan di brangkas pada Kingdom heart. Selain itu, disela-sela waktu kerja, saya selalu membuka khPad saya untuk melihat *Biiiip* maksud saya melihat fict anda tentang Organization XIII itu. Buahahaha, ditunggu lagi ceritanya saya ngakak bacanya! *Kasih jempol


End file.
